25 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-25 ; Comments *Saturday 5-7 p.m. show. Two recordings now available. *John apologises for not being able to get William into the Transglobal Underground gig. Sessions *Simon Joyner,one and only session. Recording date unknown. No known commercial release. *Dweeb, one and only session. Recorded 1996-04-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Quickspace Supersport: 'Friend (7")' (Kitty Kitty Corporation) Listed in discogs under Quickspace. complete on file b) *Cristoph De Babalon: 'Residuum (12"-Destroy Berlin)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) @ *Dweeb: 'Theme From Dweeb' (Peel Session) *''(Bryan Ferry Story trailer)'' :(JP (referring to soundbite in previous trailer): 'I must admit, the concept of an ostrich head in the ground ploughing on is quite attractive.') *Transglobal Underground: 'Lexicona (CD-Psychic Karaoke)' (Rough Trade) @ :(JP: 'Simon Joyner in session this afternoon. We've obviously been looking forward to a session from him for some time. We've tried a couple of times in the past to get him in here when he's been travelling through Europe and have failed: this time we've succeeded.') *Simon Joyner: 'Milk' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'The Ballad Of J. Drummer (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *Spider Net: 'Awake (12")' (No U-Turn) @ *Dymaxion: 'Aha, Sissy Arsonist (7"-Untitled)' (Hemiola) *''5.30 news - edited out on a)'' *Reverb: 'Velocity Fall (7")' (Badlands) *Simon Joyner: 'Born Of Longing' (Peel Session) *Ian Pooley: 'Chord Memory (12"-Chord Memory (Remixes))' (Force Inc. Music Works) @ :(JP: 'Three coming up from Dweeb: for some reason, when I was putting this programme together, I just thought, let's play all of those Dweeb numbers back to back. There was a sound reason for it at the time, but frankly I've forgotten what it was.') *Dweeb: 'Session Fodder For John' (Peel Session) *Dweeb: 'Scooby Doo' (Peel Session) *Dweeb: 'Retard' (Peel Session) (tape flip in the middle of this) :(JP: 'All brief and to the point: I wish everybody showed such economy. The first of them Session Fodder For John, couldn't figure out what that was all about, sounded mildly critical, but nothing wrong with that: long overdue, I'd say.') *Black Star Liner: 'Duggie Dohl (12"-Haláal Rock EP)' (EXP Recordings) @ *Track Star: 'Number One (10"-Sometimes, What's The Difference?)' (Silver Girl) *Eilert Pilarm: 'She's Not You (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) (JP: 'Back by popular request.') @ *Simon Joyner: 'Hood' (Peel Session) *Simon Joyner: 'Hotter Than Satan's Heels' (Peel Session) *Chris Sattinger: 'Tech Organ Grinder (split 12" with Damon Wild-Synewave New York Volume Two)' (Kickin) @ *Fall: 'Oxymoron (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: 'Miseducation (CD-New World Order)' (Roots) @ *Barkmarket: 'Visible Cow (CD-L.Ron)' (Play It Again Sam) *Holly Golightly: 'The Better Of Me (10"-The Main Attraction)' (Teenage Kicks) @ *''6.30 p.m. news, edited out on a)'' *Bennet: 'Colossal Man (LP-Super Natural)' (Roadrunner) edited out on a): '' *File b ends'' *Ali Farka Touré: 'Yer Mali Gakoyoyo (CD-Radio Mali)' (World Circuit) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Seventies Flick (7"-Supremer Queener)' (Mobstar) *'File a' cuts out during above track *Santone: D-Tech (v/a 12" - 313) Tresor TRESOR 43 @ *unknown drum and bass @ *''end of show'' *Tracks marked @ available on File c File ;Name *a) 25-05-1996 S Joyner, Dweeb.mp3 *b) Peel Show 1996-05-25 (incomplete) *c) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE290 ;Length *a) 01:36:06 (from 1:29:20 unique) *b) 01:34:41 (silence after 1:33:50) *c) 1:33:11 (28:55-1:19:29) (from 1:08:26 unique) ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. Good FM mono recording. File running somewhat slowly. Some 24 minutes missing from this recording, but all session tracks intact. *b) Very good FM stereo recording covering almost the same time frame as the above but without edits. *c) Created from LE290 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 290 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector